In many wireless communication systems, the peak-to-average ratio (PAR) of transmitted signals is high. For example, in wireless local area networks (WLANs) employing orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation, the PAR of the communicated signals may be as high as 13.5 decibels. To handle high PAR signals, radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers typically include large transistors. The RF power amplifier usually includes a bias circuit to bias the transistors of the amplifier. However, the bias circuit can cause gain compression at high signal power levels.